Que nuestros problemas sean lavados con jabón
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Lilly ha estado reflexionando bastante sobre su amado hermano Billy, algo le preocupa mucho, la figura de su hermano, su rostro y voz están atacando más la mente de Kane, ¿qué le sucede a la pobre huérfana?


Oh Billy, ¿Hasta cuándo volverás de tus viajes eternos a una muerte segura a la comodidad de tu hogar? ¿Cuándo será el día en que regreses sin que tu ropa esté manchada de sangre que no es tuya?... Mi mente teme que por esa puerta entre uno de los subordinados de Geese Howard y me de la noticia a la que temo todas las noches, aquella que carcome mi pensar, incluso me hace replantearme la dura vida que tendré si tú ya no estás a mi lado, siendo tu espíritu que esté aprisionado por el deseo de entrar en contacto conmigo y, hasta ese momento sea la única forma en que podamos estar juntos.

Cuando estás aquí todas mis preocupaciones se desvanecen, mueren, de ellas renace un sentimiento de seguridad, de alivio, mi amor por ti hace muchas cosas, cuando te veo cruzar la puerta aún si hay gente armada detrás tuyo, aún si tu rostro es irreconocible por el lodo que le cubre y la sangre y moretones, marcas de guerra, estoy ansiosa por tenerte a mi lado, prepararte tus platillos con huevo, de aquellos que te gustan.

Es una bella vista ver que tu paladar se deleite con mi comida, de cómo la tragas y veo que pasa por tu garganta, aún si está muy caliente decides hacer el esfuerzo por ingerirla y darme una sonrisa.

Por ti paso noches enteras limpiando nuestro hogar, viendo que todo esté en buenas condiciones para tu llegada, aún si vienes por poco tiempo quiero que tu estadía aquí sea agradable y te lleves un buen recuerdo, aún si es el último.

Lavo la ropa todos los días, juro que es un accidente que siempre derrame algo sobre las prendas para lavarlas una y otra y otra y otra vez, tal vez no encuentro otra cosa mejor que hacer, algo para matar el tiempo que no sea entrenar con los bastones o mirar al pasado para ver lo mucho que hemos aprendido de la mala vida, el pasar noches en vela, días enteros con apenas un pan el estómago, la enfermedad y la pobreza extrema.

Me pregunto por qué no decidiste abandonarme cuando ibas a robar comida de puestos de comerciantes lejanos, tenías tantas oportunidades de deshacerte de mí, de olvidarme y dejar que la enfermedad de matara pero, te negaste, lo poco que robabas me lo dabas a mí, decías que estabas satisfecho con alimentarme, con dibujarme una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por qué eres así, Billy Kane?

Me alegro saber que éste es nuestro secreto, de quién se oculta detrás de esa máscara de dureza y frialdad, del hombre del pañuelo inglés en la cabeza atacando a otros con un Bo es alguien que busca lo mejor para la gente que ama, un ser cuyo pasado trata de evitar que le atormente, que el punto de quiebre sería inminente si tan sólo me tocan a mí o nuestra cruda realidad.

Pasan las horas, los días se hacen infinitos, el tiempo parece detenerse, parece que el mundo quiere castigarme con tu ausencia, con el aroma que desprende tu ropa apestando nuestro hogar.

Lavo la ropa, que todos esos castigos se desvanezcan entre las burbujas y el agua enjabonada, que los males se los lleve el agua a un profundo infierno, estar puros.

Lloro, nos comparamos con una prenda de vestir.

La ensucias, por más que la laves, por más que la talles con tus manos y la enjuagues, sabes que ahí está una marca, puede que no se vea nunca más pero, estás consiente de que ahí estuvo.

Quiero que nuestros problemas se los lleve el jabón.

Quiero que tus problemas se los lleve el jabón.

¿Es tan difícil que la petición de alguien como yo se cumpla?

Sigo lavando la ropa.

Sigo limpiando nuestro hogar.

Sigo cocinando aún si tú no estás.

Hago muchas cosas para evadir el hecho de que no te encuentras a mi lado, pero sé que deseas dejar toda esa masacre, que nuestra infancia no se repita de una forma vil en tu trabajo y, que lo único que quieres es estar conmigo.

Pero hasta entonces, me dedicaré a pensar en ti, en tus aventuras y aquellas que no son llamadas así, tus historias, anécdotas y cada parte de ti sea relatada a través de tus labios.

A fin de cuentas,. somos familia, serlo es algo más que compartir sangre y apellidos.


End file.
